This Phase I study attempts to establish the maximum tolerated dose and dose limiting toxicity of low dose continuous infusion topotecan in combination with 5-Fluorouracil for advanced malignancies and establish a recommended Phase II dose based on the MTD. Pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic studies of topotecan will be done. Anti-tumor activity will be assessed.